Good Bye Me!
by Lexy Yu Ciel
Summary: Karena cinta Sasuke harus melakukan hal bodoh. Namun sekarang apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan?. Pair: Fem Sasuke


_**ini cerita udah Yu Publish di Wattpad. yah nambah nambah koleksi cerita ya publish di sini juga. selamat membaca**_  
 _ **Here we go,,**_  
 _ **Don't like don't read**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_  
 _ **Pair: NaruFemSasu, NaruSaku**_  
 _ **Gendre: Tragedy, Romance, Fantasy**_  
 _ **Rate: T**_  
 _ **Warning: Absurd, Gaje, Sad ending**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **Goog Bye Me!**_

Di lautan yang biru nan luas. Segala keindahan dan kekayaan tersimpan disana. Seolah tak berujung tempat itu tersimpan berjuta misteri dan keajaiban hingga sosok pria ini menemukannya. Manusia setengah ikan yang menjadi teman dekatnya. Sosok yang selalu menemaninya dan bersenda gurau.

Tabu bagi sosok itu untuk menampakan wujudnya pada mahluk yang bukan sebangsanya. Solah terhipnotis senyum menawan dari sosok itu membuatnya melanggar peraturan Alam. Sang mermaid menukar ekor dengan kaki dengan nyawa sebagai jaminan. Ia harus mendapatkan Cinta sang manusia untuk terbebas dari kutukan. Jika gagal maka Sang Mermaid akan berubah menjadih buih.

Hingga Alam pun mengutuknya. Dengan membuat hati sang Mermaid diterpa musim semi lalu menghancurkannya. Beginilah tadir yang sudah di gariskan padanya. Pria yang ia Cintai hatinya telah di rengut oleh wanita lainnya. Yang tersisa hanya dirinya dan kutukan.

"Sas." Panggilan itu membuyarkan lamunannya. "Hn?" Empunya nama menoleh ke sosok pirang yang duduk di sampingnya. "Sudah seharian kita duduk di atas batu dan memandangi lautan. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Sungutnya mulai bosan.

Sang mermaid hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mata kelamnya memandang kosong lautan. "Alam menghukum ku." Gumamnya membuat si pirang mengerutkan dahinya. "Hoi sadarlah Sasuke." Pria bersurai pirang itu menggoyang - goyangkan tubuh Sasuke seolah berusaha menyadarkannya dari sesuatu.

Hening...

"Kau lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Apa kau sedang PMS?" Pria itu berdiri sembari menyipitkan matanya menatap Sasuke.

Hening...

"Ah tidak asik. Aku mau pulang. Lebih baik kau kembali ke air. Aku tau kaki mu tidak akan bertahan lama." Tuturnya tidak lupa dengan cengiran tiga jari andalanya. Senyum itulah yang membutakan mata hatinya dan membuat kutukan datang padanya.

"Naruto aku tidak bisa pulang." Gumamnya lebih seperti bisikan. Ia yakin jika Naruto tidak akan mampu mendengarnya. Yang benar saja. Sosok Naruto terus menjauh dari sana. Tanpa sadar bulir airmata itu mulai jatuh dari pelupuk mata Sasuke.

"Kuso." Isaknya. Ia tidak tahu jika mencintai seseorang akan semenyakitkan ini. Berbanding terbalik dengan perkataan setiap orang. "Apa semenyedihkan ini hidup ku?" Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

 _ **「**_ _ **Good Bye Me!」**_

Angin lembut dari laut menghembus menyapu lembut surai dongkernya. Terlentang di hamparan pasir sembari memandangi kelipan bintang yang bertabur indah. Dinginnya malam benar - benar mensuk membuatnya mengigil namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Melompat ke air sama saja bunuh diri dan tetao berada di sini pun hasilnya akan sama saja. Sasuke tetap akan mati.

Matanya mengatup rapat. Membayangkan kembali kebodohan yang ia lakukan. Karena Cinta ia melakukan hal bodoh. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sasuke tidak mungkin memaksa Naruto untuk mencintainnya. Sedangkan Naruto sudah memiliki Sakura. Di saat seperti ini mungkin Mati akan terasa lebih indah.

 ** _「_** ** _Good Bye Me!」_**

Langit terlihat cerah. Sang surya melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Memberikan kehangatan pada setiap mahluk hidup. Sasuke hingga sekarang masih terjaga. Mungking setiap orang yang melihat dirinya sudah mengira mati karena terdampar. "Tch." Sasuke berdecih.

"Heee? Kau masih di sini dari semalam?" Raung Naruto yang tiba - tiba muncul di atas kepalanya.

"Orang gila mana yang terus berada di sini. Tentu saja aku baru tiba. Ha ha." Dustanya.

"Yah aku pikir." Naruto menggaruk pipinya tmyang tak gatal.

"Sedang apa kau kemari?" Tanya Sasuke yang terkesan dingin.

"Tentu saja menemui mu." Jawabnya masih dengan cengiran bodohnya. Dan memhuat Sasuke lagi - lagi berdecih.

Lihat orang ini. Betapa tidak pekanya dia. Ia sangat ingin memberi tahu Naruto jika ia benar - benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan pria itu. Sasuke tersenyum miris.

"Kau baik - baik saja?" Naruto menggaruk pipinya lagi. "Entah kenapa aku merasa aneh. Kau terasa jauh." Tuturnya ragu.

"Ha ha benar kah? Apa kita pernah dekat? Itu hanya perasaan mu saja." Sasuke tertawa garing. Naruto hanya tertawa canggung mendengarnya.

"Sas. Kau tahu jika aku dulu pernah menyukai mu." Cicitnya. "Yah itu dulu."

"Tch." Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya. "Aku ada urusan dan harus segera pergi." Sasuke berlenggang pergi mengabaikan Naruto yang menatapnya heran.

Betapa bodohnya Naruto. Naruto adalah pria paling bodoh sejagat raya. Bahkan hal yang sudah jelas ia lakukan masih tidak bisa membuat Naruto sadar jika Sasuke menyukai Naruto. Kenapa Naruto begitu tidak peka.

Sasuke bahkan sudah tau jika Naruto menyukainya namun entah sejak kapan wanita itu hadir. Ingin rasanya Sasuke berteriak. "HENTIKAN KUTUKAN INI DAN BUNUH AKU SEKARANG." Raung Sasuke di atas tebing nan curam. "Sudah cukup." Isaknya. "Ini menyakitkan. Hukuman mu terlalu berat. Aku lebih menerima siksaan fisik dari pada batin."

"Dewa laut Poseidon, Ampuni kebodohan ku. Hiks aku sudah tidak sanggup." Tangis Sasuke pecah. Langit pun menggelap seolah merasakan keperihan yang di rasakan Sasuke.

Langkah demi langkah ia ambil. Hingga sampai di tepi tebing yang curam. Ia menatap kebawah sana yang di penuhi karang yang mencuat keluar dari air. "Sepertinya memang benar. Mati akan terasa lebih Indah. Maafkan aku Dewa laut Poseidon. Aku menentang peraturan mu. Ini kebodohan ku dan aku pantas mendapatkan hukuman ini." Sasuke melompat dan jatuh ke air.

Kulitnya yang menyentuh air asin itu perlahan melepuh dan terkikis hingga berubah menjadi buih.

Dewa Poseidon menyayanginya. Kurun waktu yang tidak di ketahui Sasuke akan di hidupkan kembali dengan sosok yang baru. Berharap ia kelak tidak melakukan kebodohan yang sama. Namun untuk sekarang. Sasuke sudah tenang tertidur di pangkuan Poseidon. Melupakan kesedihan yang ia rasakan selama hidup.

 **TAMAT**

 **pendek yak?** ** _:3_** **namanya juga oneshot *di hajar*  
Review nya ya minna **


End file.
